Teacher Quotes!
Keep a list of memorable funny things your classmates and teachers have said? Add it to this list! QUOTES OF THE 6N – YEAR 2017/18 “''You need to tell your brain to shut up!!”- Ms. Riebe, Art, October 2017 “''Whether you’re a banana, an elephant or a mushroom, we all have the same DNA”- Ms. DiCillo more than half of the biology lessons, 2017/18 “''You have to PEA everywhere!”- Mr. Woolner on how to write essays, November 2017 “So guys, the powders we will burn will take away about 2 days of your life”- Mr. McQuillian while burning chemicals on Bunsen burner, October 2017 “''Can I burn the school down?” Nicoletta “''Yes''..”- Mr. McQuillian clearly not paying attention, October 2017 “''Attractive and repulsive forces are like friendships. If you don’t like each other you don’t become friends.”- Mr. McQuillian teaching attractive and repulsive forces, 23.11.2017 “''Spread the burden!!”- Mr. McQuillian excited about students understanding the chemistry lesson, 27.11.2017 “''PEOPLE CAN YOU PLEASE TRY TO CONCEN''- phone rings aloud, awkward silence, “''oh.. hehe, eh that’s me isn’t it?”- Mr. McQuillian getting frustrated at the class when SUDDENLY his phone rings, 27.11.2017 “''I will kill it!”- Ms. Riebe painting Karel with acrylics, 29.11.2017 “''Covalent are the socialists in the world, ionic are the capitalists''”- Mr. McQuillian creating realistic metaphors, 30.11.2017 “''Milancholy is the frustration to teach Milan''”- Mr. Woolner’s comments while procrastinating and correcting English tests, 01.12.2017 Nicoletta “''Is Biology a science?” McQuillian “''What!? NO! Biology… drawing plants and instects, that’s all you’ve got! Biology is art!... AND what do you even measure in psychology??”- Mr. McQuillian showing his pride for chemistry, 04.11.2017 “''I saw you smoking down there and thought ‘Think of the indirect taxes!’'' ”- Ms. Seyerl making sure that students revise the lesson, 06.12.2017 “''Absences are like heroin, you start and then it is hard to stop. Then you’ll wake up in the morning and think ‘I can sleep longer''’ ”- Mr. McQuillian chasing green sheets, 11.12.2017 “''Stairs are for peasants!”- Uros going down the stairs, 12.12.2017 Merlin “''guysCOMEONWE’VEGOTTOGOOO, WE’LL BE LATE FOR ETHICS!” cricket noise ''Everyone “uhm… we have geography… in class… and it’s still the big break''”- 13.12.2017 “''Real life is much weirder! Science is a language to help us predict, but none of these are the truth. Truth is always weirder.”- Mr. McQuillian talking us through life after the Christmas Holidays, 08.01.2018 DiCillo “''What is alveoli?” Erica “''like little balls in our lungs…''” Nicoletta “''OLIVE OIL”- 08.01.2018 “… and he died of tuberculosis which was very popular at the time''”- Nicoletta talking about George Herbert, 08.01.2018 “''Okay now Algy'' (Erica) you will cross to the table and eat a cucumber sandwich”- Ms. Rodin throughout The Importance of Being Earnest repeated approximately 167.58 times in the year, 10.01.2018 Mr. McQuillian tries to bend water by negatively charging a plastic ruler. Frantically rubs ruler on his cotton shirt- water doesn’t bend “''Hmmm… maybe… but eh…''” wonders around students- picks Nicoletta “This should work” Frantically rubs ruler on Nicoletta’s shoulder – Chemistry class!, 29.01.2018 Mr. Woolner comments on an inappropriate paternal stanza until he realises “''Oh no I shouldn’t go there, this will probably go in your quotes.”- That’s where he knew he screwed up, The Clod and The Pebble, 29.01.2018 Mr. McQuillian asks the class if we’re following the seating order. Everyone robotically nods while suspiciously grinning “''hmmm… I’m looking for any uncomfortable smiles, I spot the lies!”- A trustworthy, loyal homeroom teacher, 05.03.2018 Ms. Herzog attempts to turn on the beamer Nuna “''There’s a LIGHT!” – Oh.. wow.. , 12.03.2018 “''The Roly Homan Empire”- Ms. Steinhauser, 13.03.2018 Mia goes to Winklermarkt to buy 4 bars of chocolate for lunch. Opens plastic packaging- takes a bite of the first bar “''Ah, do I feel healthy''.”- Diet goals, 05.04.2018 “''We’re like pressure cookers that sometimes need to let out puffs of hot boiling steam… EEEEHHHH''” -Stress explained by the wise Nicoletta, 05.04.2018 “''What a nice spring morning! Days get warmer, skirts get shorter!”- Ms. Steinhauser, 09.04.2018 English A class lights candles and roasts marshmallows – Mr. Woolner enters the class with a blank face as Merlin mouthfully asks “''Would you like to roast marshmallows Mr. Woolner?” Woolner “''Literally everytime I come into this class you guys do the most random things… You guys are so weird.”- 17.04.2018 “''German is such an angry language (ex.) ‘Kinderűberraschung’, how do you put that in a commercial? It will scare the kids away!”- Milan during English class complaining about German, 23.04.2018 “''Crocs have holes so the last of your dignity can seep out''”- Mr. Woolner, 23.04.2018 “''That spider could have been the reincarnation of David Bowie!!!” – Mr. Woolner’s reasons for not killing the tiny helpless spider, 23.04.2018 “''We British say horse-riding but the Americans say horse-back-riding. Where else are you supposed to ride a horse? Do Americans think we ride a horse on its head?" – Mr. Woolner frustrated on American perspectives, 23.04.2018 Raneem leans on her phone as a head rest “''What are you doing? Charging your head? Oh no don’t write that down!!”- When Mr. Woolner noticed that it was a trap, 27.04.2018 Ms Browne searching for an adequate TED TALK “''Which category out of ‘cute, jaw-dropping and fascinating’ should I pick?” Everyone “''FASCINATING… how long will the video be?” “''Oh, I don’t know how long the video should be, I don’t think we want to be fascinated for too long…”- Discussing fascination during Physics substitution, 03.05.2018 Talking about personal experience “''Chemistry used to be very smelly” later followed by the wise proverb “If it moves it’s biology, if it doesn’t work it’s physics, if it stinks it’s chemistry.”- Wise homeroom teacher, 03.05.2018 “''Ms. DiCillo can perform a cardiac arrest!” Ms. DiCillo shockingly looks at Luveesh- We all think he meant she can perform CPR…, 07.05.2018 “''2.5 km isn’t that much. Walk to Winkler, buy something and back a couple of times!” – Ms. Seyerl’s workout routines, 09.05.2018 Raneem “''Mr. Woolner what ''grade ''am I on?” “''On another planet most of the time.”- Speaking the Truth!, 14.05.2018 6N about to have a music test- Erica peaks the test sheet with the hope of it being 1 page only “Mr. Kaltenbőck is it only those 4 questions?” He smiles and turns over the paper revealing more questions “''It’s double-sided isn’t it?” cries Erica – Wahhh, nobody studied, 16.05.2018 Talking about immune responses- looks at class- “''So, who’s got HIV?” students look at each other like “?” “''Uros I think you have it!” “''yes…. But as an assignment topic''”- Biology class with Ms. DiCillo, 28.05.2018 Students ask “''Is it the 28th or 29th of May?” Luveesh “''Ahhh June… My favourite week!”- He was quite tired…, 28.05.2018 Shuts down chrome instead of 1 single tab “''aaaAAHHHHhh… I shouldn’t have done this!!!”- Mr. Kim during the EE info, 28.06.2018 Karel swinging on a swing with Erica and Merlin “''guys… I’m hanging out with my friends… like literally hanging out!” Erica “''Mia would be proud of you for this terrible pun.” Karel “''Yes, that’s why I said it.”- Pun with a romantic plot twist, 05.07.2018 Credit to Erica for writing down all these quotes throughout the year! Truly a legend! END OF 6N QUOTES